


白羊碎片

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 千至
Kudos: 6





	白羊碎片

1  
又一次收到部长的调职建议信时，卯木停下不停切换界面的动作，认真思量了许久，最终敲下一行字发过去——  
多谢，我会认真考虑的。  
大概是空中飞人做久了感到疲乏，又或者是出于提高身份合理性的必要，卯木觉得的确是时候接受一些商社任职方面的改变，毕竟，哪有人年年拿着最佳雇员的奖金却始终顶着一个项目主管的头衔，一晃就是四五年，连当年的实习生都熬成小经理了。  
小经理最近春风得意，去年折腾了大半年的项目掐着年关收了尾，年终奖蹭蹭翻番，除去送礼请客藏小金库的份，还余下不少闲钱。他乐颠颠地将各大游戏商城逛了个遍，rank排名蹿得比中庭那株万寿竹还快，晃晃悠悠走在人群里，活像一只肥得流油的镶金招财猫。  
旧年跟着瑞晴春雪翻篇，工作跟刚上了油的轴承一样，推着人骨碌碌停不下脚。虽说赶早一来便是如山的企划室和开不完的大小会，挤出点闲话时间对于一帮老少狐狸而言还是不在话下。卯木这边刚瞄着钟打算去茶水间续杯茶，消息弹窗便蹦了出来，他把眼镜往上推，啧，还是私人号。  
卯木扫了一眼对话框，从一屏花花绿绿的菜单上随手圈了个像样的发回去，顺便附上自己的餐卡账号，嘱咐一句，不想被幸逼去减重就收敛些。  
对面唧唧歪歪白天，回了个“哦”。  
然后又说，小气。  
卯木由得他去，拎着水杯起身往茶水间走，路过新人同事的工位，不忘撑着隔板跟人嘘寒问暖一番，老神在在的样子，吓得小年轻一行字敲了删，删了敲，就没对过。

国贸公司在管理上比一般企业人性很多，处处讲究现代化、国际化。唯一不好就是5A写字楼不让划出区域做餐厅，公司上上下下都靠便当和外卖过活。早前一到饭点，各人默默掀盒嚼冷菜，比教管所还凄惨，后来公司和几家附近的食店谈合作，定点配送，按月给员工们发餐补。餐补不累积，不折现，月末清零，数额也不大，掐着一般套餐水平订额度，要是多吃几顿好的，月末赤字是必然。所以一到月末，卯木对茅崎的蹭饭行为见怪不怪，这人看起来随随便便好打发，实则嘴巴挑剔，尤其不爱鱼子，蔬菜水果看心情，吃起来费事儿的无一不嫌弃。因此早早地便将菜单上卖相不错价格欠抽的餐品吃完，月中过后便过上投亲靠友的生活，亲爸爸，好室友，名叫卯木千景的冤大头。  
反正前辈一个月能飞八趟，餐补不用也是浪费。茅崎振振有辞。  
哪有那么夸张，只不过是同时做三份工作，难免有分身乏术的时候而已。

卯木在茶水间磨蹭到午休，期间处理完一份组织安排的情报整理工作，余下一点时间，看完了前两天没看完的电影。回到工位时发现桌上摆着餐盒和饮料，一抬头，茅崎正捧着一摞食盒走过来。卯木冲他指了指小阳台，端起餐盒跟过去。  
“干嘛在这儿吃啊，”茅崎松开西服扣，拉开椅子坐下，“我还想挂会儿游戏呢。”  
“你上回吃得我一键盘都是油。”  
“那次是炸猪排的错，今天吃酱豆腐，哪来油，”菜盒被一一揭开，茅崎从纸袋里摸出调料包，“辣酱，给你。”  
卯木伸手去接，原本一把都抓了，冷不防又被抽走两包，茅崎说：“前辈也节制一下吧，别只说我。”  
“节制什么？”  
“你不知道你每次吃多辣椒后，嘴唇红得像被咬过一样？”  
卯木拖长声，“哦——”  
然后心领神会地将一个亲吻印在茅崎唇上，救下两袋无辜辣酱。

也不知是从什么时候开始，接吻、抚慰这些原本属于情人的互动，和茅崎做起来竟找不出半点违和。卯木从来不深究，即使是在欲望最为深重的时候，他也不曾感觉心旌动摇。吻，性，纵容，茅崎索要的回应并不多，刚好他有，于是予取予求。  
落在旁人眼里就蒙上一层堪称匪夷所思的情爱纠缠。早前在宿舍做爱，被半夜闯入的御影密撞见，他也不过是怔愣一瞬，扯过被单将身下人裹起来，抽身问密有什么事。自打失忆以来，大概御影密脑子就没转那么快过，当即闭眼装梦游，拉门出去不忘贴心地落了锁。  
第二天起来，他和茅崎和往常一样，插科打诨，虚与委蛇，一派祥和景象。倒是密浑身不自在，匆匆扒了口饭便借口溜掉。隔了几天，卯木下班回宿舍，在院门外被密截住，对方连说带比划地问他是不是和茅崎在……那什么。  
哪什么？  
谈恋爱，对，恋爱。  
卯木笑弯了眼睛，说没有，不信你去问茅崎。  
那时候他还没听过“炮友”这个词，说床伴又不太对，毕竟上床不是主题，顶多算种消遣，在卯木看来，和同别人结伴逛个街、看场电影没多大差别。他将这话拆碎了和匀了说给密听，密一知半解，最终虚无的道德感占了上风，总结陈词说他好恶劣。  
卯木对着蹲在信箱上的粉毛鹦鹉一阵叹气，他自知不算好人，但在这件事情上却坚持十分过错自己最多占一半，毕竟还有共犯，绝不能平白将锅给背全了。

“下周公布人事调整结果对吧？”茅崎咽下米饭，灌了口汽水。  
“是的，”卯木和人事部的同事关系不错，老早就知道了茅崎升职的事，他扫了眼对面的人，明知故问，“怎么？”  
“啧啧啧，你又知道了！”茅崎耳朵尖，一下子就听出他语气里的戏谑，“卯木千景，你真是气氛破坏一把好手！”  
“抱歉，最近疏于排练，下次一定配合。”  
“算了，本来也没抱什么期望，”茅崎举起汽水罐，要同他碰杯，“不过还是恭喜前辈，下周是不是见面得叫部长了，好像挺别扭的。”  
原来是说自己，卯木反应过来，搓了搓额角，喜怒不辨：“你觉得好？”  
“为什么这么问？”茅崎被他问懵了，“嘛，虽然部长压力会更大，但如果是前辈的话应该能轻松应付吧，听说你一直都有负责额外的工作啊，而且都做得很好。”  
他看着卯木，试图从对方脸上找出些许端倪。茅崎不知道哪里出了差错，明明是很平常的话题，气氛却冷了下去，以至于竟有些难以为继。  
茅崎吸吸鼻子，垂眼去看食盒里的菜，挑挑拣拣，夹了一块西兰花到自己碗里：“当然啦，升职后津贴和工资都会涨吧，感觉以后从月中开始蹭饭也没问题了。”  
卯木看了他一会儿，捏起筷子将他碗里戳得千疮百孔的西兰花夹到自己面前，说：“你这挑食程度我就是做了社长也养不起啊。”  
茅崎顺着他给的台阶下，一口气往嘴里塞了好几块牛腩，含糊不清地念叨：“这么抠，难怪单身。”

2  
卯木猜想，一个普通人的一生大概是一直处于外力挟持之下的。从被引诱着发出第一个不再毫无意义的音节开始，何时穿衣，何时就学，统统别想摆脱普世规则的干涉。比如该升职的时候，拒绝它不会显得你有多谦逊，只会让人猜测是否暗中有鬼，高层刻意打压。再比如一旦到了三十岁，单身就成了重点标签，贴在前额和后背，引人观瞻。  
加完班回宿舍的卯木部长在众人簇拥下吹灭了生日蜡烛，啪啪啪，拉炮一发接一发，喷了他一头彩色纸片。  
他摘下眼镜，吹掉玻璃片上的纸片碎屑，象征性地在蛋糕上切了一刀，说了些感谢的话。众人欢呼着去分蛋糕，他终于喘匀了气，弯下腰将皮鞋摆好，拎起公文包朝房间走。中途遇上左京，没来得及往脸上堆客套的笑，对方推了推眼镜将他上下打量一番，说，果然你也到了会累的年龄了啊。  
是吗？卯木其实想说，即便现在被要求出任务他一样能做得滴水不漏。从某种意义上来说，加入满开后，生活陷入一种停滞状态。按时排演剧目，上班，出任务，闲暇时间被饭局和意义不明的团体活动填塞，他接受并逐渐适应这样的生活节奏，并不对未来抱有什么期望。  
同部门的前辈计划在年底购置大一些的房子，用以迎接即将出生的第二个孩子；为了应付新人考核，组织刚进的孩子恨不得整日贴着他鞍前马后；剧团里也一样，要写新剧本，要谈新合作，生活像奔涌的河滚滚向前，而他却撞进一片低洼泥沼，声息五感尽数封进密不透风的圆。  
他想起去年夏天，缀的弟弟们来东京，剧团里涌入好多小孩子，全团上下包车去游乐场。旋转木马，海盗船，眼花缭乱。他被茅崎拽去坐摩天轮，同一轿厢里还有左京和guy,茅崎歪在座位上玩游戏，一整圈下来，除了游戏音效和左京讲电话的骂声别无他话。四个人躲清闲的行径自然被抓了个正着，茅崎站在路边，晒得蔫头巴脑，鼻尖上都是汗。他撇着嘴，指着旋转木马说，小孩子就是太好骗，长大了就知道根本不会有人永远陪在身边，追不上的人也只会越来越远。  
卯木笑他晒成哲学家，茅崎掏出手机晃了晃，说我现学的，厉害不厉害？  
厉害，怎么不厉害。  
他们跟在人群后面走到水上乐园，卯木让他看水面上透明的漂流球，说小孩子的确很好骗，长大了就知道每个人都生活在透明的圆里，碰不到触不着，再怎么靠近都是徒劳。  
茅崎看会儿水上的球，又回过头看看他，说，前辈你是不是黑了我的浏览记录？  
卯木说学习而已，话不要说得太难听。

年岁渐长，他却越来越少回忆从前，抛弃也好，背叛也好，仿佛不计较就不重要。那什么重要？卯木自己也说不清楚。同样的问题应该去问茅崎，他是个生活在垃圾堆里却活得尤为通透的人，你问他，他就会说，游戏重要，舞台重要，我热爱的一切很重要，我求而不得的一切也很重要。所以点披萨连加双倍芝士都要犹豫半天的人能眼都不眨地氪光礼品卡，所以即使踝骨脱臼痛到满背冷汗也要撑着演完全场。  
大概人性本恶，骨子里总是潜藏着非我族类不与之同的冷漠。那样执着的、充满韧劲的茅崎有时候会令卯木感到恐惧和威胁，继而产生将之扼杀毁灭的冲动。但无奈茅崎实在太聪明了，在卯木面前永远摆出一副懒懒散散，无可救药的样子，好像恨不得把所有惹人嫌恶的缺点统统捧到卯木面前，招惹他，撩拨他，要他生气，逼他撕破脸，说讨厌，说恨，说爱。  
那些罪恶的，嫉妒的欲望无疾而终，卯木只能将他困在臂弯里，压在床帏中，在喘息和津液的盛筵之下，做一场你死我活的春秋大梦。

3  
茅崎撑着床，抬起腰腹让卯木从自己身体里退出去，脱力伏下来，大半个人都压在卯木身上。他伸手摸到枕头下面的手机，摁亮屏幕，一点零三分，无用的巧合。  
他闭着眼问道：“前辈，三十岁是什么感觉？”  
卯木动了动被茅崎压住的手臂，手掌贴着腰背，摸了一手湿汗：“湿的。”  
他稍微调整了一下肩膀的位置，让茅崎的脸刚好埋进肩颈与枕头的空隙，情热未褪的气息就喷洒在耳后，卯木说：“热的。”  
“适可而止吧，今晚的前辈已经很流氓了，”茅崎咬了卯木一口，“快讲，让我有个心理准备。”  
“没什么感觉，”卯木实话实说，“我也才体会了一个钟头而已。”  
“跟时间没有关系，你只是不在意而已，”茅崎安静了一会儿，笑着重复，“不在意。”  
这样意有所指的话对于卯木而言有些过界，他抓了抓对方的头发，有点劝止意味地喊他的名字：“茅崎。”  
“我的话，大概就会陷入被大姐押去相亲和被部长拉去联谊的双重噩梦，每天不定时营业，脸皮都笑僵。”  
卯木安抚地摸他的头发，像在哄一只打瞌睡的宠物狗：“不必丧气，你的逃跑技术炉火纯青，所以大概率还是窝在沙发里打游戏。”  
“哈哈，我现在就是这样啊，但每次回家打游戏都会被骂不务正业，在公司被人打听私生活也越来越频繁，可恶，我还没有到滞销的中年男人的程度吧。”  
“非要这样说的话，每天被一个滞销的中年男人缠着耍赖撒娇也挺噩梦的。”  
茅崎立刻反问：“纵容这种行为的大叔不是更恶心吗？”  
“你是小孩子。”  
“谢谢，加倍恶心了。”  
卯木掐了掐茅崎的耳朵，忽然眼睛被蒙住，茅崎压着他，贴着他的嘴唇说话：“前辈才像小孩，小孩子从来不会回头看，你也一样，没有过去，也不期待未来。”  
卯木避开他的吻：“茅崎，我不喜欢这样的对话。”  
“我知道啊，所以我不是一直都在做你喜欢的事，说你喜欢的话吗？”  
下巴被茅崎掐住，卯木被动地承受唇舌侵入，直到铁锈味道在齿间溢开。  
“所以是迁就？茅崎，实在不必勉强。”  
“是自私。想躲在前辈身边，又要担心随时被丢掉，所以一天天变得贪心，”茅崎的嘴唇擦着卯木的侧脸滑到耳边，“想填满你的昨天、前天，染指你讳莫如深的过去。”  
“真是那样的话为什么要说出来。”  
不是已经得逞了吗。  
“因为我不想一个人住在地狱。”茅崎语气轻快，卯木看不见他的脸，却不难猜到他在笑。  
的确好笑，一个在爱与善中长大的人有什么资格说地狱。卯木嘲讽地笑笑：“塞满游戏机、碳酸饮料和膨化食品的地狱？”  
茅崎啄吻他的耳廓，蜻蜓点水一样：“地狱是我二十八岁的时候和你上床，三十八岁给你发婚礼请帖，四十八岁因为心脏病住院，五十八岁投资失败，六十八岁用养老金给自己买墓地，七十八岁寿终正寝，而你路过我的坟墓，八十岁的眼睛里还住着二十六岁的卯木千景，跟我说，茅崎，我不爱——”  
“闭嘴！”  
卯木猛地将茅崎掀开压在身下，茅崎张着嘴，不知道是想说话还是想呼气。卯木捂住他的嘴巴，分开他乱踹的腿不管不顾地顶进去。  
做过多次的身体很快适应了异物的存在，但茅崎射了多次，已经不太有快感，他甚至没有完全硬起来，只是麻木地迎合着。茅崎皱着脸甩开卯木的手，大口呼吸，强抑着粗喘说：“……爱你。”  
谁说出来，谁就下地狱。  
卯木埋在他身体深处：“别说，别说。”  
茅崎抱着他，吻他的额头和眼睛，小心地，极尽温柔地拒绝了他——  
“我想做你的兰斯洛特。”


End file.
